Promises
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: Terra thinks that no one loves her until a certain familar green haired boy comes to tell his feelings towards her. How will Terra react? And will their relationship be promised? BBXTerra


**Author Notes**: My first flufffanfiction, please don't hurl, lol. It's a BBXTerra fic, and my first time writing this couple. If you don't like, please leave and don't flame me for the couple, or for immaturity.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TT, sadly. I do however own my computer and keyboard in which I'm typing this fic on

**Paring(s)**: BBXTerra

**Promises **

**By**: DeityofDeath17

* * *

4:30 A.M. 

Terra sat at the edge of Titan's tower, her legs swinging back and forth as she let the cool breeze play with her hair. She could hear the waves crash against the cliff, and smell the salty tang of air when she breathed. The stars shown brightly above and the moon reflected against the shimmers of the ocean below; it was such a beautiful site that Terra wanted to see again and again. She could not believe that the Titans had welcomed her back; the only person she stayed away from was Raven.

Everyone knew that Raven hated her, so why should they become friends? It wasn't as if Terra could tell her deepest darkest feelings towards one of their teammates. But everyone convinced that they should hang out together sometime, but that was not going to happen anytime soon and Starfire had great hopes for them. Terra liked Starfire. She was easy to become friends with, and now she had to get out of Slade's control so now she had to patch everything up before she lost them again.

Beastboy . . . he still cared about her, and she the same. Why could she not tell him how she felt? Coward. Maybe she was a coward. She was afraid of admitting her own feelings towards Beastboy and she did not know how he would feel about her so why now? Why were her feelings getting stronger for her green comrade? She could not sleep, if she did sleep, her memory would be that of him, and how kind and caring he was towards her during Slade's attack. How she remembered how dark it was to be kept in her stone prison and how confused she was when she was free from it.

At first she could not remember who she was so she went to school close to Titan's tower, unaware that Beastboy was following her every move. It took her awhile to remember what had happened and that she had come to the Titan's tower: cold, muddy, and drenched from the rain. She had collapsed and that's when Robin decided to have her back on the team. Beastboy had told her everything, and so now she remembered what had happened. Everything fitted together like a puzzle and so that's why she was sitting at the edge of Titan's tower, enjoying the scenery and the cool breeze.

"Can't sleep?" Came a familiar voice.

Terra already knew who it was, smiled, and patted the seat next to her. Beastboy sat next to her, looking at for the first time as if he didn't see her before; this was nothing new, Terra noticed.

She shook her head, "No. I dream and every time I do dream they are of Slade. Nothing to worry about me, what about you?"

Terra always liked to start off the conversation.

Beastboy shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He was worried about Terra and wanted to say how he felt about her; his feelings were stronger towards her more than Raven, and he thought he _actually _loved Raven. Will, love can be strange, huh? Gulping, Beastboy looked out towards the horizon, sweat began to trickle down his forehead.

"Terra . . . listen. I have something very important to tell you."

Terra turned her head, watching the seriousness on her teammate; she had never seen Beastboy this serious before, he must be turning over a new leaf.

"I'm listing."

"I just want to tell you, ever since you joined this team that I've had feelings for you. And I want to tell you that I love you Terra, you will always be in my heart even if you don't love me the same way."

Terra's eyes widen as she heard Beastboy's confession. Tears willed up in the rims of her eyes as she quickly whipped them away, forcing a smile on her face. She felt something strike within her like she never felt before. She never knew the feeling called 'love.' Was this the feeling? To be loved by some that really cared about you, so now she knew that she liked him to. She felt shivers go though her as Beastboy snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, listing to the steady of his heart beat; her head laid under his chin, making Beastboy giggle a bit because of Terra's hair.

"To tell you the truth Beastboy, I have feelings for you too. You make me weak every time I lay my eyes on you, and you make my heart thump in my chest and I wonder what it's like to love. Is this the feeling? To be loved?"

Beastboy nodded, he wasn't sure what to say. He wrapped his arms tighter around the girl he loved: a forbidden love that burned with passion he never knew that existed. Maybe he should read some more romance novel books instead of Raven's dark gothic books that foreshadowed his life of darkness and loneliness. Now he was not alone, he had Terra. He loved Terra and promised to protect her with his life like he would do for his teammates. He kissed the top of her head, a dreamy expression on his face.

"You promise you won't leave me? You promise we will stay together…forever?" Muttered Terra.

"Yes, I promise. I won't leave you and I promise to stay by your side, for now and forever," Beastboy replied.

Terra looked up, a new light filled her blue eyes as Beastboy lowered his face towards hers, almost making their lips brush against each other. Terra blushed as she wrapped her arms around the green alien's neck as Beastboy brushed her lip with his finger. So this is what it's like to be locked in a passionate embrace, Terra wondered. Finally, Beastboy's lips pressed against hers, as if seeking for permission before entering; Terra was blushing al the way threw this, and allowed Beastboy to enter her mouth. She could feel his rough tongue against her own as Terra melted with bliss as she let herself moan in approval. Once the kiss ended, their eyes opened in unison as they stared at each other, Terra, of course, blushing like a red tomato. They sat there, both panting, gazing blankly at each other, but the silence seemed long enough.

"Beastboy…" Terra gasped, the kiss leaving her breathless and docile.

Beastboy moved a piece of blonde hair that fell into Terra's face, as he moved it behind her ear, "Never hide your beautiful eyes Terra."

Terra nodded, resting her head on Beastboy's shoulder, as they both sat there, watching the rising sun. And their promise of being together…forever.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? First BBXTerra fic so go easy on me. After Prom is coming so I need to call Paul and tell him about it. Please review! **


End file.
